


boys and their toys

by Thomasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Flogging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasblue/pseuds/Thomasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam treats dean and cas to a night at a bdsm hotel</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys and their toys

Dean, Cas, and Sam had just finished an incredibly long hunt, and had skipped town, as the hunt had run into a few speed bumps involving local authorities. They had been on the road for about four hours. Sam had taken over from Dean about five miles back and the older hunter sat in the back with the angel leaning on his shoulder. 

The two had been together for six months to the day, and hadn’t yet had time to celebrate their anniversary. Sam was aware of this fact and decided to treat his brother and his lover, a fact the couple was not yet aware of. When Sam took a sudden sharp left off the highway, Dean’s eyes jolted open.

 

“ Sammy, where are you taking us? I thought we agreed drive straight till morning?”

“Hmm, yeah we did. Change of plans though, just hold tight.” Two moments later they pulled up in front of a hotel. “You two stay here, and I mean it, Dean.” Sam got out of the car and went into the building. Cas’s eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“It seems we have a moment to our selves,” he snuggled closer to Dean. “Happy six months.”

“Happy six months, Cas.” The hunter said tilting the ex-angels head up and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Cas kissed back with more force. As the kiss became more heated, Dean swiped his tongue across Cas’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Cas eagerly complied, sucking on his lovers tongue. Their tongues rolled around each other’s mouths. Cas, carefully as not to break the kiss, shifted himself onto Dean’s lap. Dean sighed into the ex-angels mouth at the pleasantness of having the other mans weight on his lap. Cas took this as an invitation, biting on Dean’s lip and pulling back on it, while his hands slid up the front of the hunters shirt. Dean arched his chest away from Cas’s incredibly cold fingers momentarily from temperature shock, but quickly relaxed. He slid his hands around and grabbed the smaller mans ass. Cass moaned as Dean smacked the left side of his ass hard with an open palm, jolting him forward. 

 

Just at that moment Sam banged on the window chuckling. “ Hey love birds, you can get out of the car now.” Dean broke the kiss and looked up at his brother with a small scowl. He had really been enjoying himself and the idea of fucking the ex-angel in the car, but Sam just had to go and cockblock. Cas slid off of Deans lap and out the door of the impala. Dean climbed out behind him, and was about to cuss out his younger brother when Sam tossed him a room key.

“ That ones you two,” Sam held up another key, “and this ones me, see you in the morning.” The taller Winchester sauntered off. Dean looked down at the key in his hand, finally registering the name of the hotel.

“Playful stays, what the fuck Sam?” the hunter mumbled to himself, grabbing his lovers hand, and leading him into the hotel and up to their room. 

When Dean opened the door of the room, his jaw hit the floor. Suspension cuffs hung from the ceiling, thee more sets of cuffs were attached two the bed, one on the head bored and two at the foot of the bed. A large basket of toys sat beside the bed that included multiple dildos and vibrators, anal beads, but plugs, flogs, paddles, riding crops, cat o nine tails, collars, nipples clamps, cockrings of varying sizes, and multiple different bundles of rope in different lengths, colors and thicknesses, but all of the ropes were silk. It was a bdsm hotel. “ No fucking way,” the older Winchester breathed.

“It appears Sam has rented us a suite that comes with lots of sexual apparatuses.” Castiel said in a completely serious tone.

“That he did Cas. And we are going to use as many of them as we can.” Dean was becoming hard just looking at all his different options. Dean was unaware that his brother knew about his love of bdsm, but at this moment he didn’t care. He hadn’t had a chance to dom Cas with toys before, and he wasn’t going to waste it. “Cas do you remember me explaining bdsm to you?”

“Of course, and you said you would like to try having sex with me while I was tied up did you not?”

“ Oh god Cas, yes.” Dean turned to his lover, “now if at any point you don’t like what I’m doing say car keys, the safe word is car keys.”

“ Why car keys.” Cas was puzzled by this.

“ Because it’s a word that you wont say by accident. So if I hurt you to much, or you don’t like what I’m doing, say car keys.”

“Alright, I understand.”

“Good,” Dean said, as he spun Castiel and slammed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Dean ripped impatiently at Cas’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Once it was undone, Cas shrugged out of it as Dean’s hands explored his chest. Cas wasn’t incredibly muscled, but he was perfectly toned, lean. Dean ran his fingers over the smooth ridges and dips in this lovers skin. Dean pinched Cas’s left nipple, hard, making him gasp.

This reaction gave Dean an idea. He pulled himself out of the kiss. “Stay,” he growled, smacking the wall for emphasis. Cas nodded. Dean walked over to the basket of toys and grabbed a slim black leather collar with square metal studs that was attached to a set of nipple clamps. He walked back over to Cas fastening the collar around his neck, and then attaching the clamps. Once the device was in place Dean gave a small tug on the chain, causing a sharp intake of breath from Cas. 

“You like that?” Dean smirked. Again Cas nodded. “ Then I’ve got an even better idea. Pants. Off. Now.” Cas obeyed without hesitation, stripping himself naked. Dean then garbed the chain on the clamps, and pulled Cas forward to the middle of the room, and the suspension cuffs. The shorter mans eyes widened, as he understood what Dean was planning. “Arms up.” Cas was incredibly eager to experience everything Dean had in store, so he lifted his arms without hesitation. Dean strapped Cas’s hands into the cuffs, Cas had to spread his legs to steady himself. Dean then walked behind Cas, and gasped at the sigh of his lovers back. They hadn’t had sex since Cas had become human, as they had been very busy, and as such Dean had not seen Cas fully naked for a while. The man had two large blue ink wings tattooed on his back, starting at his shoulder blades and ending just above his ass.

Dean ran a hand slowly down over the one, tracing the pattern. “ Cas, when did you get these done?”

“The day after I fell, we had gotten in touch via phone and I was waiting for you to come pick me up, and I was right outside a tattoo parlor.”

“So you decided to get a full back tattoo in one sitting?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t that hurt?”

“Quite a bit, yes.”

“How come you never told me?” Dean was awestruck by the beautiful artwork decorating the even more beautiful man. 

“ I didn’t think it was of any importance. Why do you not like them?” Cas asked, a note of worry entering his voice.

 

“ They are the second most beautiful things I have ever seen. Loosing out only to you. Also tattoos are fucking sexy as hell.” Dean bit hard on Cas’s shoulder where it met his neck. Castiel moaned softly. Dean continued to bite and suck on Cas’s body, leaving a trail of marks all the way down his lovers back, down to his tailbone. He then stopped and walked back over to the basket that was now out of the ex-angels line of sight. 

“Dean?” he asked curiosity peaking. “ May I ask what you plan on doing now, I’m rather immobile.”

Dean chucked and walked in front of Cas, a ball gag in one hand and a flog in the other, holding them up for Cas to see.

“ I must admit to not understanding to use of most of these devises, especially those.” Cas said matter of factly.

“ This,” Dean grinned, holding up the gag, “ goes in your moth. Open.” Cas did as he was told and Dean tied it in place. “And this,” he held up the flog, “ well let me show you.” Dean walked back behind Cas and stuck his ass once with the leather flog, rather hard. Cas jumped. “Bite on the ball, it helps.” Cas nodded to show he understood. “ You good Cas?” another nod. Dean continued, growing harder and harder at the sound of the flog hitting Cas’s skin and the red marks it was leaving behind. When he was satisfied with his work, he dropped the flog and undid the gag. He walked back in front of Cas and gave him a kiss. Cas was panting, and incredibly hard. 

Dean looked down at Cas’s cock and smiled. “ So we liked, that did we?”

“Yes, very much so.” Cas stammered trying to catch his breath.

“Good cause we are nowhere near done.” Dean let Cas’s hands down, and kissed him roughly. “Bed. Now. Go.” Dean accented every word with a smack on his lover’s ass with his hand. Cas sat himself down against the headboard, expecting to be cuffed there, but Dean had other ideas. He grabbed a length of black rope on his way over to the bed.

“No, no not like that. On your hands and knees.” Cas gave Dean a quizzical look but did as he was told. Once he had propped himself up, Dean reached in between the ex-angels legs grabbing his wrists and pulling them between his feet. Forcing Cas’s face to fall down against the sheets. Dean began to bind his lover’s ands and feet tight, keeping him in this position. The rope was soft yet strong against Cas’s skin. Dean spanked Cas hard and fast using just the tips of his fingers, snapping them against the already red flesh. Castiel cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“Please Dean” he whimpered

“ You want me to fuck you Cas? Pound into you till you can’t remember your own name?”

“Yes. Dean pleases.”

“ Well, since you asked so nicely.” Dean reached over to the bedside table and picked up a bottle of lube. He clicked the lid open and slicked up three of his fingers. He slowly pushed the fist one into his lover, working it in and out. The sheets muffled the moans escaping Castiel’s mouth, as even with his head turned to the side, half his face was planted firmly in the bed. After a moment Dean slipped in a second finger. Crooking and scissoring his fingers as he thrusted them in and out of the other man. Finally he added a third finger, stretching Cas out more. After a while Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas whined in protest. 

“ Hold on, don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. Dean got off the bed and grabbed a large, nubly vibrator and slicked it up. He pushed it into Cas, turning it on to the highest setting.

“Dean.” The ex-angel shrieked as the hunter repeatedly hit his prostate with the buzzing toy. “ I… I’m going to-“

“ Oh no your not.” Dean smirked as he snapped a cockring around the base of Cas’s erection. 

“Dean pleases.” Cas begged.

“ Not quite yet, sorry. Trust me, waiting makes it better.” He pulled the vibrator out of the bound man and once again slipped off the bed. This time removing all his clothing. Up until this point Dean had managed to ignore his aching hard-on. But hearing Cas beg like that made it impossible to do any more. He slicked himself up and climbed back behind the smaller man. Slowly he slid himself inside of Cas’s tight heat, spewing profanities.

“Move. Please move.” Cas was desperate. Dean grabbed onto his lovers hips and began to quickly thrust in and out, drawing his hips out then snapping them back into Cas as hard as he could. He pounded into him over and over, making him moan and gasp. Cas sounded so amazing it only drove dean to go harder and faster. He grabbed on to the ex-angel’s hips to give himself more power, knowing there would be bruises on his partner the next morning in the exact spot where his fingers were. 

“ Please, Dean pleases.” Castiel’s cock ached from having his orgasm held back for so long.

“ Alright,” Dean groaned, reaching down and removing the ring, stroking Cas in rhythm with his thrusts. It took less than two minutes for Castiel to come undone. Spilling his hot seed all over Dean’s hand and the bed. Feeling Cas clench around him made Dean gasp, but he held on, refusing to let it be over so quickly. He continued to thrust into Cas at full force, slamming against his prostate. Cas cried out in pleasure over and over, the over-stimulation almost bringing him to tears. When Dean could feel himself drawing close to orgasm he buried himself deep inside his lover and came, swearing and calling out Cas's name. 

Dean pulled out slowly, all his energy spent as he slowly untied his lover. “ Those tattoos,” he panted, “ are really really fucking sexy.”

The light haired man untied his lover, then Cas collapsed next to Dean and smiled at him. “Th- thank you.” Cas was still reeling from is orgasm; he had never come that hard in his entire life. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and placed the smaller mans head on his shoulder. Drawing the blankets up around them. Dean was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Castiel speak softly.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Could we do that again sometime?”

Dean smiled and looked down at his lover. “ We most certainly can, but right now we both need to sleep. And I’m warning you now, you are going to be all kinds of sore in the morning.”

“ I am aware that is a possibility, yes. Goodnight Dean.”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head. “Goodnight Cas.” The two men drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
